


Chocolates, Rings, And Things

by Fataeilistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataeilistic/pseuds/Fataeilistic
Summary: "You never did actually get around to the asking part of this deal."  Taeil moved to lean over Donghyuck, eyes so fond the younger man felt something settle around his heart."I love you," he said simply.  "I want you to be mine... because I'm already yours."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Chocolates, Rings, And Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a pwp oreo with a little fluff at the beginning and end. Enjoy!

Donghyuck was coming out of the bedroom when the door to the apartment opened. He leaned against the doorway and watched as Taeil came through, pushing the door closed behind him with his foot as he brushed a few stray flakes of snow out of his hair. "Hey, stranger!" he called out as Taeil juggled getting his jacket off with the bag in his hands. 

"I know I know," the older man grumbled as he kicked off his shoes. "I hate having schedules that go from dawn to dark." He finally managed to get his jacket off and tossed over the back of the couch, never setting down the paper bag he had clenched in his fist. Donghyuck just hummed in agreement and finally moved forward, stopping at the other end of the couch.

"I had some new songs to work on anyway." They both knew he was hedging over the fact that waking up alone was his least favorite thing and had been for nearly three years now. "But what I actually care about... is what's in that bag and why your ears are so red." 

Taeil pulled a face and moved closer. "It's cold out," he lied. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and reached for the dark haired man, tugging him forward by the front of his shirt. He slid his hands down slow, eyes locked on Taeil's as his fingers brushed along the man's torso. They were nearly at the bottom when he switched courses quickly, making a grab for the bag. Taeil just stepped back at the last second, huffing out a laugh as Donghyuck pouted at him. "Fine," he said eventually, reaching into the bag and pulling out it's contents, "but if you say one thing..." 

"Oh... my... god..." Donghyuck grabbed the package out of Taeil's hands quickly, pulling it in and holding it close to his chest. "Is this seriously a heart shaped box of chocolates?" He looked down at the red heart and bit his lower lip. "You got me a heart shaped box of chocolates for Valentine's Day!" When he glanced back up he saw that Taeil's blush had spread from his ears down his neck. "You hate Valentine's Day." 

"But you don't." Taeil crossed his arms, paper bag rustling in his grasp. 

"You think it's a petty marketing ploy designed to get people fat off of endorphin laden food and make others miserable because they're alone." Donghyuck looked back down at the box, his mouth hanging open. 

Taeil moved forward, reaching out to force Donghyuck's gaze back to his. "But you don't." Donghyuck let out a small noise as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Taeil's smiling lips, the box of chocolates clutched between them. He realized after a moment that the bag was also still between them, Taeil's grip as tight as ever. 

"What else is in there?" he asked as he pulled back. Taeil took a deep breath and held the bag open for Donghyuck to reach inside. He pulled out a small wooden box and suddenly chocolate was the last thing on his mind. "This..." The younger man paused, swallowing as he glanced up at Taeil and met an expectant expression. He looked back at the boxes in his hands and quickly tossed the chocolates onto the couch, all of his attention on the smaller one. It opened smoothly, revealing dark velvet and two shiny silver rings. They were simple, a small music note on each with a chip of diamond at the center. "These are..." 

"They're platinum," Taeil said slowly, "And I totally guessed on your size so it might not be even close to fitting..." 

Donghyuck waved a hand at him, shushing him as he ran a single fingertip along the arch of the larger ring. "These are wedding bands." He looked at Taeil quickly, mouth agape. The other man simply nodded, eyes tracking all over Donghyuck's face. "You want... we..." 

Taeil smiled widely as Donghyuck continued stuttering. "Yea," he nodded, "I want we." 

"First chocolates and now a marriage proposal." Donghyuck took a deep breath and blinked a few times before matching Taeil's grin. "What's next? Champagne and strawberries?" Taeil simply scoffed at him, tugging him forward by the waistband of his adidas pants. "I mean if we're going for Valentine's cliches then that's right up there." 

"If you make me get down on one knee I will hurt you." Taeil wrapped his arms loosely around Donghyuck's waist and looked at him expectantly. When the other man didn't say anything for several long moments he started to pull back slightly, grin slipping away. "If you don't..." 

Donghyuck slapped a hand over Taeil's mouth. "Don't you dare. No takesy backsies." Taeil rolled his eyes over Donghyuck's hand and the younger man laughed as he pulled it away, reaching instead to pull both rings out. He slid the larger onto his own hand before grabbing for Taeil's and sliding the smaller onto his. "You're stuck with me now." 

"Oh darn," Taeil deadpanned as he stared down at where Donghyuck's hand was still holding his own. The brunet stuck his tongue out in response and Taeil quickly ducked forward, catching it lightly between his teeth before pressing his lips against Donghyuck in a completely filthy manner. Donghyuck moaned into his mouth, shifting to toss the small box aside before wrapping his arms around Taeil to pull him in as close as possible. 

They stayed like that for awhile, kissing and licking, clutching hands grabbing at shoulders and hair and asses. Donghyuck rutted against Taeil's hip as the man moved his mouth to lick and nip along the side of his throat. "Unh..." he groaned as he pulled back slightly. "This is... this is totally cool..." His words stuttered along his tongue as Taeil leaned in to bite at his collarbone where the v-neck of his borrowed t-shirt had exposed it. "I'm all for this but I actually got you a gift even though you totally hate Valentine's Day so..." Taeil finally pulled away. "Don't eyebrow me, mister," Donghyuck said as he stepped back, keeping one hand locked with Taeil's and tugging until he started following him towards the bedroom. "You're totally gonna dig it." 

"Let me guess," Taeil said as Donghyuck turned them around and pushed the man towards the bed, "is it in your pants?" 

Donghyuck pulled a face and forced Taeil to sit down, stepping in between his parted thighs. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the edge of Taeil's mouth. "It totally is," he said lightly. Taeil snorted and Donghyuck grinned at him before backing up and swiftly pulling off his oversized shirt. 

"I like it when you wear my clothes," Taeil said as he followed suit, tossing his shirt aside before going for the button of his jeans. Donghyuck just smirked at him, watching him strip for a moment before pushing his own pants to the floor. His cock was already mostly hard and he saw that Taeil's was the same as the man pushed his jeans and underwear down and off in one quick movement. Taeil laid back, arms behind his head and watched Donghyuck as the younger man moved onto the bed, slipping beside him and leaning in for a long, filthy kiss. 

Taeil shifted and pulled Donghyuck in tighter, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck as the other slid up and down his chest and side. Donghyuck reached out and wrapped a hand around Taeil's cock, tugging it lightly as they moaned into each other's mouths. His breath hitched as Taeil caught his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging nearly to the point of pain before letting go and running his tongue over the mark left behind. Donghyuck chased the man's tongue back into his mouth, lapping at it before moving to lick at Taeil's chest, his weight shifting so he was straddling one of Taeil's thighs as he lathed one of his nipples. He bit and sucked and ground against Taeil's thigh until the other man tangled Donghyuck's hair between his fingers and gave his head a not so subtle push downwards. He moved easily, pressing kissed down the center line of Taeil's abs until he reached the head of his cock. 

He ran his tongue along the slit of Taeil's cock, shuddering as the man groaned loudly and tightened his grip on Donghyuck hair. "Yea," Taeil moaned, "just like that." He relaxed his hold slightly as Donghyuck continued licking at the head, swirling his tongue around it before trailing it down to his balls and back up again. "Fuck." Taeil held his cock up like an offering as Donghyuck licked back up it, tugging at Donghyuck's hair slightly once he reached the top again. "Open your mouth," he said softly, guiding his cock in slightly as Donghyuck complied. Donghyuck allowed himself to be moved, moaning around Taeil's cock as the man moved it in and out of his mouth, his tongue circling the head each time he pulled out. "Just like that," Taeil sighed. "Just..." he cut off with a deep moan as Donghyuck sucked a bit harder, his hips hitching higher to force his cock deeper as one of his hands moved to cradle Donghyuck's jaw to feel the way it worked around his cock. 

"God you're fucking perfect." Taeil humped into Donghyuck's mouth as the younger man reached one hand down to give his own cock a few quick tugs to relieve a bit of pressure. Donghyuck kept working Taeil's cock until the man tugged him away, muttering a quick "come here". Taeil maneuvered Donghyuck beside him and leaned over to quickly take Donghyuck's entire length into his mouth. 

"Holy fuck!" Donghyuck nearly shouted, fisting his hands in Taeil's hair. The older man hummed around his length, the hand that wasn't supporting his own weight reaching up to cradle Donghyuck's balls, rolling them back and forth. Donghyuck whined in the back of his throat as Taeil tugged at them before trailing his fingers past them, moving towards his ass. The other man pulled back suddenly, eyes flying up to Donghyuck's face as his fingers traced along the edge of the plug Donghyuck had fitted into his ass shortly before Taeil got home. "Happy Valentine's D... fuck!" He arched off the bed as Taeil moved the plug around, pulling it out slightly before pushing it all the way back in. 

"I thought we said no gifts," Taeil growled as he continued to play with the plug. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the rim of Donghyuck's ass where it was stretched around the silicone toy. 

Donghyuck nodded breathlessly. "Totally not a gift for you," he forced out. Taeil looked back up at him with a cocked eyebrow and dirty grin. "I wanted to ride your cock as soon as you got home and you distracted me." 

Taeil moved quickly, laying out on top of Donghyuck and leaning in to whisper against his swollen lips. "Then ride me." He rolled off and Donghyuck moved with him, straddling him quickly. Taeil sat up with Donghyuck in his lap, sucking at his nipples as he pulled the plug out. Donghyuck moaned loudly as Taeil wrapped his arms around him, shifting his hips down to feel the man's cock against his ready ass. Taeil layed back down and pulled Donghyuck with him, kissing him soundly as he reached down to spread the other man's cheeks, holding him open as Donghyuck grabbed Taeil's cock and guided it towards his opening. 

"Come on," Taeil urged as Donghyuck slowly took in his length, both of them moaning at the tightness of it. Donghyuck moved slowly, hitching his hips slightly as he took more and more. They'd learned early in the relationship how much they both loved the feeling of Taeil's cock forcing Donghyuck's ass to open up, always stretching as minimally as possible to embrace the burn without causing real pain. "That's it," Taeil encouraged him. "That's it. Open yourself up around me." He held Donghyuck's hips tightly as the man worked his way down on the cock. "Sit on my cock. Come on, Hyuck, you can do it." 

Donghyuck let out a shout as he finally bottomed out, Taeil's hands rubbing along his back as he pulled him in for another deep kiss. "Oh fuck," Donghyuck moaned against Taeil's mouth. He sucked on his tongue a moment longer before sitting up and moving his hips in quick circles. "Fuck, Taeil." The other man planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into Donghyuck as he rode him, they're movements quick and practiced. Donghyuck whimpered as Taeil gripped his ass, encouraging each little movement. 

"Slow down," Taeil said softly after Donghyuck had been frantically riding his cock for several minutes. "Nice and slow." He slid his hands up Donghyuck's spine, pulling the man forward as he struggled to comply, working his ass more slowly as he leaned to to press filthy kisses along Taeil's mouth and jaw. "Let me feel you," Taeil moaned as Donghyuck ground down against him. The younger man clutched at Taeil's arms as he clenched up tight around his cock, moving so slow it was like sweet torture. Taeil moved his hands up and down Donghyuck's back, trailing his nails along with spine before clutching at his ass. 

Taeil forced Donghyuck to look at him, fucking up into him hard and fast again. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Donghyuck could only moan out his agreement. "All fucking day... that plug in you... just waiting for my cock." 

"Fuck yes." Donghyuck reached for his own cock only to have Taeil pull his hands away. 

"Not yet," Taeil said. "I want you on your back." Donghyuck whined a bit but moved nonetheless, flopping down beside Taeil. The other man moved over top of him, quickly guiding his cock back into Donghyuck's waiting ass. 

The younger man moaned loudly as Taeil quickly started fucking into him hard and fast. "Oh fuck me," he forced out, wrapping his legs around Taeil's waist. "Give it to me. Please... Taeil..." The other man complied, slamming into Donghyuck. Taeil grabbed his wrists when he went to reach for his cock, forcing his arms up and over his head. "Please," Donghyuck whined. "I need... I'm gonna come." 

"On my cock," Taeil said gruffly. He tightened his hold on Donghyuck's wrists and moved at an even rougher pace, his thrust getting shorter and more erratic. "Just on my cock." Donghyuck whined and tossed his head back, baring his throat to Taeil as the man forced his orgasm out of him one stroke at a time. Taeil pulled out as soon as Donghyuck was done, leaning over the slimmer man and stripping his cock until his was coming all over Donghyuck's chest, adding to the mess. He dropped down onto Donghyuck without preamble, kissing him deeply as Donghyuck wrapped his arms and legs around the other man. 

Eventually their kisses slowed, their breathing grew quieter. Donghyuck held Taeil close for a few more moments before finally giving into the sticky wetness that was cooling between them. He dropped his hold on the man, starfishing under him in a silent form of protest. Taeil simply rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to Donghyuck's nose and pulling away, rolling up off the bed in a quick movement. Donghyuck shifted to rest on the pillows while Taeil grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. He hummed contentedly when the man returned and wiped his stomach clean, the hum turning into a low moan when Taeil reached down to wipe his ass as well. 

Taeil tossed the cloth away and dropped down beside Donghyuck, curling against him and resting his head next to Donghyuck's on the pillow. Donghyuck reached up to run his fingers along the hand that Taeil had resting on his chest, focusing on the metal band around his ring finger. "You know," he hedged as he twisted the ring back and forth on Taeil's finger, "You never did actually get around to the asking part of this deal." Taeil moved to lean over Donghyuck, eyes so fond the younger man felt something settle around his heart. 

"I love you," he said simply. "I want you to be mine... because I'm already yours." 

Donghyuck swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. "I've been yours for a long time," he replied softly. "And I have no intention of letting you go." 

Taeil's smile was so warm Donghyuck was sure the chocolates in the other room were melting. 


End file.
